narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Tailed Beast vs. The Tailless Tailed Beast
Kisame I changed the wording of the last line on this page because it spoils the fact that it's a substitution jutsu and not Kisame himself that is decapitated, but someone changed it back. This is a problem. The quotation marks around "Kisame" and the link in his name to the Substitution Jutsu page reveals this fact when the series doesn't reveal it until a few episodes later. I follow along the wiki as I watch the series, checking the wiki page for an episode after I watch it to see if there's any interesting trivia to know about it. So imagine my dismay when I come to read this page after watching the episode and having it spoiled for me that it wasn't Kisame, but a substitution jutsu, that Bee and the Raikage decapitate. A wiki page for an episode shouldn't spoil anything that the series has not revealed yet by that point in time, and therefore this line shouldn't read this way. I changed it to "decapitate their foe" rather than "decapitate 'Kisame'" (with a link in his name to the Subtitution Jutsu page) so as to avoid spoilers for other readers, and I motion that it needs to stay that way or read in a similar spoiler-free fashion. EBsessed (talk) 20:19, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :But I'm pretty sure that it's made clear it was a substitution. I'll watch the episode and clarify it, but I would have assumed that such a mistake would've been edited years before you saw the page. Hence, why I'm pretty convinced the "current" version (aka before your edit) is correct. --''Saju '' 20:21, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::EDIT: I watched it, you are right. However, I fixed the page to link at Kisame's article. I think you should reconsider the fact that wiki's are supposed to have spoilers: going around removing spoilers is pointless and a waste of your time, especially as many of the summaries on here need to be lengthened in some way. My suggestion is to focus on expanding the episode summaries where possible, so that we can remove the many "Wikipedia" tags at the top of pages: that's a more worthwhile effort than removing spoilers. --''Saju '' 20:32, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :I understand wikis have spoilers, but for every TV show and anime wiki I've read and contributed to, episode pages don't spoil things that haven't yet been revealed at that point in the series, because people should be able to follow along with the wiki as they watch the series without the wiki revealing anything before the series does. Of course on character pages and jutsu pages and the like, spoilers are to be expected, which is why I stay away from those pages. I'm watching through the series for the first time, and I try to keep my eyes away from any potential spoilers. I did the same thing with other shows and their wikis, and it's always handled in a way that avoids revealing anything the episode itself didn't reveal. I feel it's just a courtesy thing. Thank you for clarifying the spoiler and editing the page in a way that removes it. Much appreciated! EBsessed (talk) 18:16, June 30, 2015 (UTC)